Silver Butterflies
by louisaeve
Summary: Vic isn't the most popular girl. And she isn't the happiest. But that doesn't mean she wants everyone to know. But with the attractive, popular Teddy Lupin on her back, chances are he secret just may be discovered soon.


I looked at my wrist, the faded scar and the long stream of silver butterflies dancing around it. It helped me, and I had to thank the world numerous times that I had found the project on Mia Wazowaskys Tumblr.

No one knew. How could they? I kept everything hidden, and in the British weather it wasn't that abnormal for girls to wear sweaters all year long, and I had always been one to dress for comfort rather than style. When I reacted strangly to words, they assumed it was because of my parents recent demise, not that I was battling with myself, with the demons inside my head everyday. None of my roommates cared enough about the weird nerd Weasley to care and no way was I telling one of my cousins or Teddy.

But little did I know that I would find myself on the verge of being discovered.

I gave a tiny sigh as I stared at Teddy out of the corner of my eye. He was helping my grandma in the kitchen, grabbing out plates and bowls and knives and forks. His loose enough jeans did little to hide his tightly muscled legs and arse, and I found my eyes doing their routine rake over his back and his gorgeous arms. All too soon I was jerked out of my daydream where he was telling me how he couldn't believe he had been blind all this time. "Toire!" Aunt Audrey screamed, running down the stairs. "There's blood on your carpet."

I looked up at her in shock, my blue green eyes worrying as I found myself struggling with an excuse. Finally I spoke up,"Yeah, well I cut my finger on my ring accidentally yesterday and it started bleeding." I made up an excuse quickly, trying to make as fool proof as possible. In truth my wrist had been bleeding after I came out of the bathroom yesterday and I had forgotten as I walked onto the carpet of the room I now called my own.

"Oh goodness! Are you okay? Where is it? I need to check it's okay!" My grandma fussed anxiously.

"Oh I umm…" I falter as I attempted to come up with an excuse as to why I didn't have a cut on my finger. "Got Teddy to fix it." I shot Teddy a look, pleading, begging him to go along with it.

"That right Teddy?" My grandmother fixed her terrifying Prewett gaze on him.

"Uh, yeah sure." He shrugged, before looking at me with those gorgeous brown eyes that drove me insane. I knew he would be wanting to talk to me in the very near future.

"Toire would you help Teddy carry out the crockery?" Grandma asked, handing over some heavy plates.

I nodded and made my way outside. Teddy was behind of me, keeping an eye on me I had no doubt. It was only Teddy and I outside, and all of my uncles were around the front of the house. Placing my plates on the table I turned around, only to see his figure cornering me against the table, towering over me. "What was that all of that about?" He asked, a frown over his lips.

"All of what about?" I gave a nervous titter.

"Why did you ask me to lie?" He asked huskily.

"I didn't _ask _you to lie." I said defensively.

"You did, maybe not in as many words." He continued to stand in front of me, not letting me out. "So why?"

"Just because okay?" i turned away. "I didn't want to be bothered."

"What by your grandmother?" He rolled his eyes."All she would do is fuss over you like normal. Heal the cut."

"Well there was no cut! I . . . I just lied okay?" I crossed my arms, looking away from him.

"Why would you lie?" He asked me, looking all too serious.

"I just did okay." I rolled my eyes.

"Then where is the blood from?" He asked.

"Just . . . nowhere." I shook my head. "Look can I go help Gran?"

"Blood doesn't just come from nowhere." Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Look it's none of your business okay?" I rolled my eyes my eyes back, trying to push past him.

"I lied for you, so it kind of is." Teddy murmured.

"Just leave it." I hissed, terrified. If I knew Teddy (and I was pretty sure I did), he wasn't going to e giving up anytime soon. "Look, I'm gonna go help Gran and you can either stay here or come help."


End file.
